This invention relates to lighting and illumination fixtures for, in one non-limiting example, a vehicle. In one of its aspects, the disclosure relates to a lighting fixture with multiple light-emitting diode (LED) light sources. In another of its aspects, the disclosure relates to a light assembly of one or more light sources and housing components.